


Kindness

by Rocky_Stone



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Shipping, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, butters - Freeform, kenny - Freeform, mccormick, south park - Freeform, stotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_Stone/pseuds/Rocky_Stone
Summary: Butters is the only one who understands Kenny. Kenny is the only one who understands Butters. So naturally they belong together, right?Story may be weird due to me not having written a typed out fanfic of South Park before.May have death in it? (I mean it is Kenny after all)





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first South Park but I've drawn a few comics before, ps. this might not be very good but I tried to get into the mind of Kenny but it's hard when he barely talks lol XD

I’m sick of this bullshit. I’ve just been bet $20 I could eat a human spleen. Obviously I ate it. I need as much money as I can get, but at this point, all I can think of is my friends treating me like crap.

I’m used to it with Cartman, but when Stan and Kyle treat me badly, it makes me wonder if we’re really friends. I like to think Stan and Kyle at least  _ care _ that I have almost no goddamn money and all they can do is tease me like the f***ing insensitive pricks they are.

Sometimes I wonder why I let myself be Cartman’s best friend in the first place. It’s merely out of pity. I never really liked Cartman that much.

I’m getting sick of thinking about Cartman. You know who I’d rather think about?

Butters Stotch.

He’s the only person who seems to treat me like an equal. He has more money than me but I heard that his parents may be abusive. I wish I could help him.

Butters is the most unlucky person I know besides myself. He always seems to get shit on by life, yet somehow he manages through with a smile.

Sometimes he seems genuinely happy, but other times I feel like he’s hiding something from all of us. I mean, how the f*** does one get beaten up by their dad and still have a goddamn smile on their face the next day??

I guess I’ll never know with that kid. I should talk to him about it someday, but I’m afraid of upsetting him. He deserves to be happy. I’m jealous of how he manages to enjoy this crappy world.

I’m seriously starting to think about ditching Stan, Kyle and, ugh,  _ Cartman _ and just hang out with Butters from now on. I’d rather listen to his Lululu song 100 times than be insulted by those assholes.

I still wonder why he specifically mentioned me when he had that outburst. Why me? Why am I the one he likes most? Is it because I’m nice to him? Is it because he actually respects me?

Or maybe….well, I did hear that he’s apparently “bike-curious”, as he puts it.

I’d be fine if he turns out to be bisexual but I know I’m straight!

….I think I am anyway?


End file.
